disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aayla Secura
, |powers = Power of the Force |weapons = Lightsaber |appearance = Voluptuous, curvy, athletic, busty, beautiful, bluish skinned, brown eyes, brown eyebrows, cosmetically pink-stained lips, brown textured leather crop-top with singular left sleeve, brown pants, brown leather boots, brown leathery headpiece around forehead, lekku emerging from back of her head wrapped in thin, brown net-like bands, rudimentary horns on the sides of her head where a second pair of head tails would grow to store fat on overweight twileks |personality = Calm, resourceful, resilient, patient, kind, empathetic, determined, smart |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars |actress = Amy Allen |occupation = Jedi Master Jedi General General of the Grand Army of the Republic |alignment = Good |friends = Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Palpatine (formerly), Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Rex , Commander Gree (formerly), Commander Bly (formerly), Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Padmé Amidala, Lurmen |enemies = Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Lok Durd, Nute Gunray, Battle Droids, Count Dooku, Todo 360, General Grievous, Commander Gree, Commander Bly, Stormtroopers |likes = Jedi, Peace, the Force |dislikes = Sith, war, the dark side |fate = Killed by her own Clone Troopers on Felucia after Order 66 was executed |quote = "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young Padawan. As any Jedi well knows." |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic |home = Ryloth (formerly) Coruscant}} Aayla Secura is a Twi'lek Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. Background Biography Aayla was born Force-sensitive on the planet Ryloth. When she was two years old, she was discovered to by the Jedi Order and brought the to Coruscant Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi, at some point he was assigned to Jedi Master Quinlan Vos to be the latter's apprentice, Aayla eventually obtaining the rank of Jedi Master, and becoming one of the finest Jedi that the Jedi Order has ever had. Prior to the Clone Wars, Aayla began a romantic relationship with Jedi Master Kit Fisto, but the relationship didn't last very long, due to the fact that she was far more dedicated to the Jedi Order then she was to Kit; although they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Shortly after the Clone Wars had begun, Aayla became a Jedi General. By the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine, the leader of the Sith Order, initiated Order 66; ordering the Clone Troopers to turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them; as Aayla was on the planet Felucia and killed by her own clone troopers. Personality As a Jedi, Aayla was empathic, highly intelligent and wise, but was also impulsive and slightly mischievous. She was also kind and always ready to share her knowledge. She had a lot of patience and was highly resourceful. Aayla had a brief romantic relationship with Kit Fisto, but she was dedicated to the Jedi Order and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than her relationship with Kit, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Physical appearance Aayla is athletic, beautiful, and voluptuous, and has blue skin, a common color of her species. Like all Twi'leks, she has two lekku emerging from the back of her head and rudimentary horns on either side of it where a secondary pair of headtails would grow to suppress fat on more portly Twi'leks. She has brown eyes, and eyebrows. cosmetically pink-stained lips, She wore a brown, leather crop-top with a singular left sleeve (though her other arm is exposed), that contracts her busty chest. She as well as brown tights, charcoal brown leather boots, and a brown headpiece around her forehead that extends to her lekku. She also has a very strong look to her face, according to a clone trooper she worked with. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Aayla was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Aayla utilized Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. ***'Force Push:' Aayla utilized Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Aayla utilized Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. **'Force Jump:' Aayla utilized Force Jump to leap or jump at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Aayla utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Aayla was skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the finest lightsaber wielders of her time, using her athletic lightsaber skills in tandem with her other attributes in the force with expert finesse and cunning to outwit her opponents. **'Form IV:' Aayla was a master of Ataru. **'Form V:' Aayla was a master of Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Aayla was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Aayla was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Aayla was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Aayla was highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by a few other jedi. As a Jedi General, Aayla was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader in league with the best of the Senior and High Generals. It was for this reason that she would often be required to parttake in jedi temple war room meetings as an advisor. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Aayla's valued weapon and possession was her blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Aayla had built a blue generic clan style bladed lightsaber-identical to ones used by Bultar Swan, Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia. She used it throughout her Jedi career and into the Clone Wars but lost it on a mission. It was replaced with another generic clan lightsaber that was identical to ones wielded by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin and was powered by another cobalt-blue crystal. It would remain in her possession up until her death during order 66 on Felucia. Secura was known to use yet a third green lightsaber from time to time during battles calling on her skill in Jar'Kai. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Aayla is first seen in the film descending a staircase briefly following Obi-Wan to find Yoda and the Younglings. She later went with a strike team led by Mace Windu to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmè Amidala on Geonosis. At one point, she kicked apart a battle droid while twirling her lightsaber, behind an unidentified Jedi killing a Geonosian. They were eventually cornered by droids, but were saved by Master Yoda and the Clone Army. Secura fought in the following battle, and is seen fighting alongside Kit Fisto, her ex-lover. She also made an advance on a Core Ship near the end of the battle. Secura was made a general in the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Aayla is first seen meeting with Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Clone Commander Cody. While on Felucia with her clone troopers, Chancellor Palpatine ordered the execution of Order 66 after he was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Her clones pointed their blasters at her and began to fire, killing her before even hitting the ground. Even when she fell to the ground, they continued to pummel her with laser blasts. ''The Rise of Skywalker Aayla's Force Spirit gives encouragement to Rey so she can defeat and destroy Palpatine once and for all. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' Aayla appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. In one episode, she is stranded on a neutral planet with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and Commander Bly. They are helped by the Lurmen creatures to defend the attack from Lot Dodd and the Separatists. They made it out in the end and successfully brought Dodd into custody. Disney Parks Aayla appears as a walk around character at Star Wars Weekends. Additionally her actress, Amy Allen, appeared to sign autographs at some of the events over the years. Gallery Aayla_Secura_render.png Aaylasecurarevengeofthesith.jpg Aaylasecurafeluciarevengeofthesith.jpg Aayla Secura on Maridun.png Aaylasecuraclonewars.jpg Aayla.jpg aaylasecurarevengeofthe.jpg aaylasecuraattackoftheclones.png AAYlA SECURA Disney Parck.jpg|Star Wars weekends Aayla Secura Sideshow.png Aayla Secura Tsum Tsum.jpg|Aayla Secura Tsum Tsum External links *Aayla Secura on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-action characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Acquired characters Category:Spirits